Touch screens have had enormous growth in recent years. Touch screens are now common in places such as kiosks at airports, automatic teller machines (ATMs), vending machines, computers, mobile phones, etc.
A touch screen typically provides a user with a plurality of options through icons, and the user can select those icons to launch an application, to control an application, to obtain additional information associated with the icons, etc. If the result of a selection does not provide the user with the desired result, then he/she typically selects a “back” button or “home” button or otherwise backs out of the application or information.
Moreover, controlling an application by selecting icons typically involves multiple steps. For instance, the user may select an icon to obtain access to a control panel that includes multiple icons corresponding to controls. The user may then select one or more of the icons that correspond to the controls to control the application. Once the user is finished using the control panel, the user typically selects one or more icons to cause the control panel to be removed from the touch screen. Selecting multiple icons to achieve an intended result costs the user time. Additionally, for mobile phone users, battery life may be unnecessarily wasted.